I Feel A Storm Coming
by bananachoo
Summary: Draco's new life with Harry Potter is everything he dreamed it would be. But what will happen when everything goes horribly, horribly, wrong? Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**I FEEL A STORM COMING (IN MY HEART)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Which is why I'm here. And I also don't own Vocaloid. I just borrowed the title from one of the songs.^^ (Banana: You think you're so clever, don't you.)

*Flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

(a storm was coming.)

And Draco didn't know how to stop it. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe it.

Harry had left him.

Harry, no, _Potter, _had left him, the bastard, and he didn't even have the fucking guts to even tell him that he was leaving to his face.

(thunder rumbles in the distance.)

A note. A note was all the git left him. Draco held the little slip of paper in his hands; it was wrinkled because he had folded it and unfolded it, and crumpled it up, and read it over and over and _over_ again, and-

And it was his fault.

It was his fault that Harry was gone; in fact, Harry had all the right to leave him like this. He had cheated on him. He had cheated on him with some other bloke, and he didn't even fucking remember why he did it in the first place.

(the storm is growing stronger.)

Fuck. Why did he always ruin everything? Life with Harry had been perfect, they had moved into a nice little flat near London after graduating from school, and Harry was an Auror, just like everyone expected him to be, and life was great, and they were in love, and he just had to _fucking ruin it_ like he always did-

(raindrops fall from the sky.)

He remembered the way Harry's face looked when he had found out. Those green eyes, those _impossibly _green eyes, and the way they had looked when they were filled with tears and sadness and pain and betrayal-

And he was the one who had caused that look. He had made Harry cry.

(it is raining heavily now.)

The note falls from his hands, but Draco doesn't notice.

(the storm is becoming more and more violent, thunder roaring, lightning flashing, rain flooding-)

_Draco,_

_I love you. I really do. But now that I know that you don't love me, I can't bear it. It's too much, Draco, and so I have to leave._

_Goodbye,_

Harry

(the storm rages on.)

Harry was wrong. Draco loved him, he'd die for him; he'd do _anything_ to get him back-

But it was too late now.

Too late to try to get Harry back, too late to try to make amends, and there was no spell, no magical incantation that Draco could say to make Harry fall in love with him again.

(the storm dies down, a steady rain in its place.)

Draco cried. He cried because there was absolutely nothing else he could do, and nothing else worth doing.

'_Harry?'_

'Yes Draco?'

'_Do you love me?'_

'_I'll always love you.'_

_A smile._

'_You have the most beautiful smile, Draco."_

'_Do I, now?'_

'_Yes.'_

'…_Draco?'_

'_Yes, Harry?'_

'_Promise me you'll smile like that to no one else but me.'_

'_I wouldn't even dream about being with anyone else but you, Harry.'_

A lone tear rolls down Draco's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I broke our promise…"

Silence.

And then-

"Draco?"

Draco sat up instantly, silver eyes wide, tears still streaming down his pale face. He looked around wildly, searching for the owner of that familiar voice.

"H-Harry?"

Harry was here. He had another chance; there was hope. He didn't know why the brunette was standing in front of him, he didn't care, all he needed to do was say he was sorry, to say that he needed him, that he _loved him_-

Harry kneels down next to him, and he can feel those strong, familiar fingers gently wipe his tears away.

(the rain stops.)

"Why are you crying, Draco?" he asks.

"Because I'm scared, Harry."

"Scared about what?"

He was scared of everything. He was scared because there was nobody else that would save him, nobody that would wipe his tears away, nobody that would hug him and kiss him and love him, but most of all he was scared of-

"Life without you."

Harry hugs him then, and Draco cries with relief.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry, I love you."

Harry pulls back, and looks into his face with those green eyes that he just loves so muchand says,

"I know."

(the sun rises, the storm is over.)

'_Harry, I have a question.'_

'_Ask away.'_

'_Will you always love me?'_

_Harry tinkling laugh echoes throughout the walls of the house._

'_You always ask me that.'_

'_Tell me again, Harry. Tell me you love me.'_

'_I'll always love you Draco, today, tomorrow, and forever.'_

**END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

choo: Um, yeah. I know. It sucks. My first serious fic ever. And it sucks. And for the storm parentheses thingies, yeah. They're supposed to be like, a clever metaphor for the feeling Draco has in his heart. Yeah. Sorry if it confused you. A failed attempt of trying to be creative on my part. XD Please read and review! And please feel free to let me know if my stupid, careless editor forgot to fix something!


	2. Harry's POV

**HARRY'S POV**

This is Harry's POV on the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Even though I wish I did. Because there would be WAAYY more Harry/Draco love.

*Flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

Harry took one last look at the flat that he and Draco had shared for two years before disappearing into the night.

As he walked, he repeated the words he had written on the note in his mind. '_It's too much Draco, and so I have to leave.' _Love didn't seem to come easy for him, it seemed. He had finally found the love of his life, and now things were perfect. Or so he thought. It had hurt him so much to see his Draco intertwined with another man, deep in the throes of passion. Everything they had done had been a lie. Every murmur, every whisper, every touch, every silent promise about their future, had all been a lie.

'_I live for you Draco.'_

'_As do I, Harry.'_

Lies.

'_You know I'd do anything to please you, Draco.'_

'_I am at ease just being with you, Harry.'_

Lies.

'_My heart belongs to you, Harry.'_

All lies.

'_Nobody can tear us apart.'_

All of Draco's words had been lies, and him being the fool he was, had believed every one of them.

Harry collapsed onto the nearest bench and sobbed. He had given everything he had to Draco. Wasn't that enough? He had given it all, and he had lost the one he loved most in the end. He had honestly thought that life might be ok, that for once he would be at peace. But it wasn't. Numerous paparazzi and news reporters from the Daily Prophet or some other magazine or newspaper Harry didn't give a fuck about would always be on their doorstep, always asking questions and taking pictures. But as long as Draco was with him, it was worth it. Draco didn't seem to mind either, even after Harry had warned him when they had moved in together.

'_Our life will not be easy, Draco.'_

'_I know, but we'll go through it together. One step at a time.'_

He looked down at the ground, mindlessly observing the overgrown weeds and grasses. They were nothing compared to the flower garden he and Draco had planted near the flat. Their garden had been filled with fragrant, colorful roses, elegant lilies, and Draco's favorite, narcissus flowers. They had tended the garden themselves whenever they had time, carefully planting each flower without magic. He absently remembered what Draco had said as they stood together after finishing the garden.

_Harry gazed lovingly at his partner as the blonde proudly surveyed the work they had done. "What do you think, Harry? Isn't it beautiful?' he asked, turning around to look at him. Harry smiled and said, "Yes. But not as beautiful as you, love." Draco laughed and held his hand. They walked over a wooden bench near the rosebushes and sat down, leaning into each other's touch._

"_Harry?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I think I'd like to get married out here someday."_

"_You think so?"_

"_And Mother will be there, and everyone will watch us as we say our vows."_

"_That sounds lovely."_

Harry wiped away his tears, and zipped up his jacket. That was then. There was no point in dreaming about what could've been and never will be. He headed towards the train station, planning on going far away, where nobody would recognize him as the Boy-Who-Lived, which, in truth, had been all he wanted for the longest time. He paid for his ticket that would take him from London to Paris. He really didn't care where it took him, as long as it was far enough away from the blonde man that he had learned to love.

He took a moment to close his eyes, and remember that smooth, pale skin, and those gorgeous eyes that looked as if they were made of molten silver, always swirling with emotion, and that soft platinum hair that would pick up more golden tones when the light hit it, and the way those delicate pink lips looked when they were curved into a smile, a smirk, a sneer, anything really. He remembered the erotic sounds that those same pink lips would make as Harry explored each dip and curve of Draco's body, tracing them, touching them, tasting them, memorizing them with his hands and lips and tongue.

Suddenly Harry's vision blurred, fresh tears obscuring his vision as they warped his surroundings into something unrecognizable. He hastily brushed them away with his arm, a mask of cold indifference plastered onto his face. He would forget about the other man, and start life anew. No more sorrow, no more pain, no more lies. Things would be different.

He cursed, remembering that he had left his wand back at the flat. Harry knew that he really didn't need it, there really wasn't a reason for using magic in the new place where he was going, but he really just needed to go back, just to see if the garden was doing all right, and just to make sure that a certain blonde wasn't going to miss him-

Harry Apparated back to the flat, and opened the door. But what he saw made all previous thoughts of a quick visit disappear from his mind. There, sprawled ungracefully on the floor, was his former nemesis, his hair forming a halo around his head, making him look like a fallen angel. His usually sharp, piercing grey eyes were now dull and unfocused, tears overflowing and running down his dangerously pale cheeks. The person who lay there wasn't the smart, clever, and cunning Draco he used to love; now it was just an empty shell of the man he used to be.

He spoke then, his voice hoarse and wavering. "Draco?" he called, praying to whatever God he could think of that he would hear a response.

He watched as the blond shot up, terrified grey eyes looking around blindly, desperately, before focusing on him.

"H-Harry?"

The response tugged on his heartstrings, it was so pained and so sad, and so _hopeful_, that Harry knew he would forgive the other man no matter what.

He knelt over at the blonde's side, wiping away his tears. Smiling sadly, he ran his fingers through the soft flaxen strands. "Why are you crying, Draco?"

"Because I'm scared, Harry," whispered a quiet voice.

"Scared about what?" he questioned.

"Life without you."

At that last comment, Harry's resolve shattered, he choked back a sob, and pulled his lover close to him, hearing a soft sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry, I love you."

He looks into Draco's face, gazing intensely into those soft silver eyes. He strokes the other mans cheek with the pads of his thumb and whispers,

"I know."

And life was good again.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

choo: As for Harry's POV, I love the idea of random phrases in italics, like flashbacks. I got the idea from an AMAZING fic that I read, so yeah. Please Read and Review!

Banana: Fuck, I don't even know what half these words mean. FFFFF. Damn lady wont stop talking in her english/british accent. *mumbles

choo: IT'S NOT AN ACCENT, THANKYOU VERY MUCH! And what kind of editor are you if you don't even know simple words such as those? I don't even know why I let you edit my stories...


	3. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

This is the last chapter~! I know, I'm happy I don't have to write anymore of this either. (Banana: Fucking glad i dont have to edit this shit anymore.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own this fanfic. ...I think. (Banana: Fuckerrrssss. I stole it.)

* * *

Six months later, Harry Potter stood proudly as he watched the scene before him. The flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, and nearly everyone from Hogwarts had attended the wedding. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and their children Rose and Hugo, along with the entire Weasley family sat in the front row. Narcissa Malfoy had attended the wedding as well, occasionally dabbing at her eyes with a white silk handkerchief.

Harry smiled at the crowd, waving at Ron, who waved back overenthusiastically, swinging his arm back and forth with a huge grin, almost hitting his wife in her face. She grabbed ahold of his arm and held it firmly, glaring at her husband before turning around to Harry and smiling brightly.

The wedding march began, and everybody stared in awe as they watched the groom slowly walk down the aisle.

Draco Malfoy had never been happier in his life. Here he was, walking down the aisle before marrying the man he loved most. It had been his dream to get married in this garden, and now it was reality.

_" I, Harry Potter, take thee, Draco Malfoy, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

"_I, Draco Malfoy, take thee, Harry Potter, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

_"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."_

And as they kissed, a gentle breeze blew through the air, rustling the leaves, and scattering multicolored petals about. Harry laughed as he brushed a pink petal off of Draco's nose, and it was then that he realized he was the luckiest man in the world.

**END.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Choo: Um. Epilogues. Are hard to write. And the last line sucks so bad. I mean, if you have a better ending, cover up the last bit with your fingers and use your clever wittle imagination to imagine what you thought of is right there on the screen. By all means, please do whatever you think feels necessary. If you want, you can even print it out and set it on fire. That's what I'll be doing in a little while. Please Read and Review!

Banana: I don't get weddings. I want M-preg. Now. Their child's name is going to be Henri. FFFFF.


End file.
